


Stymie

by stardropdream



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over the course of seven years that everything he'd built came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stymie

All of Takeshi’s attempts at avoidance came crashing down about seven years into his… whatever-ship with Kentarou. Every little denial, every little reassurance he’d ever given himself stilted to a halt when Kentarou slammed into a building a little too hard, when the enemy of the week loomed a little too close, and all Takeshi could do was forget to breathe, his breath stuttering to an abandoned halt in his throat. And in that next moment, when Kentarou moved again, his armor chipped but otherwise attacking with the same forcefulness and energy he always devoted to the fight, Takeshi realized that, in the span of these seven years, he had somehow weaseled his way past every single attempt he’d ever made to convince himself that Kentarou was an obnoxious teammate and nothing more – that somehow, over the course of those seven years, Kentarou had shattered and disillusioned every single denial Takeshi had managed to build up around himself. And somehow in that moment, too, Takeshi couldn’t summon any reason why that should anger him.


End file.
